


These Colours Don't Run

by thalialunacy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, M/M, Running, Summer Pornathon 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/pseuds/thalialunacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Arthur is too stubborn to have fun. More like a drabble, but the pictures are nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Colours Don't Run

**Author's Note:**

> [for summerpornathon's week 6 bonus challenge, which was just the prompt 'colours.']

[ ](http://www.thecolorrun.com/)

They went without Arthur, because he was a stubborn arsehole who insisted that fun should be clean and probably not quite that public. And he missed a truly great day. Lancelot's laughter was pure joy, and Gwaine's delight at getting to throw shit at people and not hurt anyone had Merlin laughing for hours. Afterwards, they felt free, and well-used, and full of good things.

When Merlin got back to the house, as Arthur insisted they call it, Arthur eyed him, took in his sweaty dirty colourful glow, then disappeared into his study for a good hour.

Finally, Merlin knocked on the door. Which was locked. "I'm busy," Arthur said stubbornly.

Merlin rolled his eyes, waved his hand, and pushed his way into the room. Once he reached Arthur's chair, he leaned over, grasped the arms, and swiveled it until Arthur was forced to make eye contact with him. His jaw was tight.

"What part of 'I'm busy' don't you understand?"

Merlin pursed his lips, then climbed right onto Arthur's lap, straddling Arthur's thighs. "I understand you're busy feeling like you missed the birthday cake." 

"Merlin..."

Merlin kissed him, quickly, using his best method to get right to the point, to get through all of Arthur's emotional constipation and nobility and other assorted baggage. Touch is its own magic, and it worked every time. Arthur exhaled into his mouth, his body coming up to meet Merlin's, his hand warm on the back of Merlin's neck. "Next year," Merlin said against his lips.

The hands around him tightened. "Merlin..."

"Next year.You can wear a hat, and sunglasses. No one will recognise you."

Arthur pulled back, sighing. "They know _you_ , though."

Merlin waggled his fingers and his eyebrows. "I could glamour myself, take care of that right quick."

Arthur studied him. "Won't that tire you?"

Merlin shrugged one shoulder.

"You'd do that? For... you know."

"For you?"

"Merlin--"

"I simultaneously abhor and adore that you continue to ask that question."

"I know, and I'm sorry, I just--"

Merlin stopped him with a kiss. "Arthur. It's alright. It's who you are, and I happen to love you." He pulled back, putting their foreheads together. "Next year?"

There was a moment's hesitation, but then Arthur nodded shortly. "Next year."

Merlin grinned.


End file.
